


What Hurts The Most

by ArchOfImagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of canon minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always there for her when she calls. Ready to pick up the pieces when she breaks. Offering a loving smile and a calm embrace when she falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hurts The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Monthly Challenge](http://spnmonthlychallenge.tumblr.com). May's prompt was Mother's Day. And I have a special place in my heart for Sam/Jody. May get a sequel in the future. Thanks to hufflebutt, as always, for betaing and helping.

“Where are you right now?” he asked into the phone.

“About an hour north of Richmond, Virginia. Stafford? I don’t even know.”

Sam could hear the pain in her voice. He had expected it as soon as he’d picked up the phone. He knew she wouldn’t be home this week. Mother’s day, Sean’s birthday… they were both too hard for her to deal with head on, so she ran. Every year.

He followed willingly. “You in a hotel? Text me the address.”

“Sam,” Jody breathed. “You don’t have to do this every time—”

“We’re on our way. Just left Boston. I’ll see you soon, Sheriff.” As he went to hang up the phone, the sound of her soft chuckle was unmistakeable. 

From the driver’s seat, Dean sighed. “You know eventually you’re going to have to tell her.”

It was the same speech that Dean gave him every year. _Tell her you’re crazy in love with her._

If only it was that easy. “She isn’t ready for that, Dean.”

Dean kept his eyes on the road. “You don’t know that.”

“After five years, yes, I do. She’s still broken. She has enough on her plate without me putting her in danger, or spilling all my issues onto her.” He flashed back to all of the women that he had loved and lost and felt a blossom of pain in his chest. Sometimes he was certain that his punishment for having demon blood in his veins meant anyone he loved would perish. He wouldn’t let that be Jody’s fate. “I just like being there for her.”

“Stop thinking so goddamn loud, Sammy. You’re not a walking curse, or whatever you think you are.”

“Dean, I’m not going to put that on her, okay? Just leave it be.”

“If you say so. See if I ever try to help you out with girl problems again.”

“Just drive, Dean,” he growled. He tucked his phone away in his pocket and settled in to wait for the drive to be over.

\---

Sam knocked on the motel door and waited. After a few long moments he wasn’t even sure there would be an answer. Finally he heard the lock slide free and the door swung open.

“Hey, Jody.”

Wearing fluffy sleep pants and a size-too-big t-shirt, she stepped aside to let him in. “Got two beds,” she said softly. “Since you always insist on sleeping on the couch during these weeks.”

“Thanks.” He held up two heavy plastic bags triumphantly. “I brought snacks. Have you eaten?”

Her face perked up as she looked at the bags. “Is beer a Sam-approved snack?”

“What do you take me for, Sheriff?” He shook his head a little, feigning offense. He set the bags on the table before pulling out a six-pack from one. “Of course it is.”

“That’s why I keep you around, Sam.” She smiled approvingly and thanked him as she pulled out one of the bottles and popped the top off on the edge of the motel dresser in one move. “Did you drop Dean off at a bar?”

“I got him to drop me off here, actually.” He took a bottle for himself and opened it. “Didn’t want to worry about having to go get his drunk ass at stupid-o-clock.”

“Good plan.” She carried her beer over to one of the beds and sat down against the headboard. “So, _Bridesmaids_ or _Pride and Prejudice_?”

“Tough choice. I love Bridesmaids but — and don’t tell Dean I told you this — he’s made me watch it three times already.”

“Good,” Jody whispered. “I’m not really in a comedy mood.” She flipped the channel on the television back to _Pride and Prejudice_ and slapped her hand down on the bed in front of her a couple times. “Peanut M &Ms first, please. And bring that hair over here.”

Sam smiled. “And how do you know I brought M&Ms?”

“Because you always do.” She cast a glance at him between sips of her beer. “Also I peeked in the bag.”

Candy bag in hand, Sam settled on the bed in front of Jody. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and reached an arm over his shoulder to grab at the bag of candy.

“Dibs on the brown ones,” she said, waiting patiently for Sam to open the bag.

“Be my guest,” he said, tearing the bag open and holding it towards her. “Red ones are better, anyway.”

Jody pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she focused on pulling a few brown M&Ms from the bag.

“Hold on,” Sam said, getting up from the bed. He crossed the small space in two easy strides, and retrieved a bowl from a cupboard in the kitchenette. He sat next to her again, placing the bowl between them, and emptying the bag into it. “Better?”

“Perfect.” Jody wrapped her legs back around him and reached up to brush her fingers through his hair. 

It was their deal. Their routine. Sam massaged her feet, Jody braided his hair.

Eventually, though, they ran out of brown M&Ms. “You can have some of my red ones,” Sam offered.

“Ehh,” she shrugged. “It’s not the same.”

“Just watch out for the green ones. Dean always used to tell me they make you horny.”

She laughed, but it was mostly humorless. “Thanks for the warning. I’m _definitely_ way too old for that shit.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Sam hadn’t had enough beer yet to make him brave enough for this. “I mean…”

“Sam,” Jody leaned up to rest her chin on his shoulder. “I haven’t gotten laid since the last Presidential election. It’s going to take more than a piece of candy to get this libido back on track.”

Sam shifted and it could have easily been interpreted as him moving to be more comfortable, or getting up to bring more food or beer for them. Instead, Sam gave himself just enough room to lean down and kiss her.

When he pulled away, she gave him a sad smile and placed her hand on his cheek. “You’re sweet, kid, but I didn’t say that just to get pity sex.”

“Jody, it wouldn’t be. Do you… do you really not know?”

She frowned. “Know what?”

Sam rubbed a hand over his face before he spoke. “How I feel about you.” He huffed a laugh. “I’ve been told it’s rather obvious but, then again, Dean teases me about drinking _water_.”

“Sam…” Jody sighed, slowly sliding away from him. She grabbed her beer bottle, held it up like she was going to take a drink but just stared at the lip of it instead. “I wish I could have that, Sam. I wish there was a tomorrow that would be happier than all of this… but what do I honestly have to offer you? Nothing, Sam.”

“I don’t believe that, Jody. And even if I did,” he lifted the bottle out of her hand, gently, and set it on the table next to the bed, “I wouldn’t care.” He brought his hand up to cradle her face, and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

“Sam,” she whispered, but it was hard to tell if it was a plea for more or less.

He kissed her again, deeper than before, and this time neither of them pulled away.

They stretched out on the bed and the bowl of M&Ms went flying. Jody laid back on the pillow and stared up at Sam for a long moment… before starting to laugh. “You made a mess.”

“So we did… you want to make even more of one?”

She shivered beneath him. “We really shouldn’t…”

“Fuck ‘shouldn't.’” He ran a hand through her short hair. “What do you _want_?”

Her fingers ran along his bottom lip. “To feel you for the next week.” Her hips raised up from the bed and brushed against him. “To know if all of my fantasies about what you’re hiding in your shorts are true.”

Her words sent a jolt straight to his cock. “Fuck, Jody, I want you so bad right now.” He dipped his head down, sucking a trail of kisses into her neck down to her collarbone.

A shiver ran down her skin as she dug her fingers into his hair. “Sam,” she breathed. “Are you sure?” There was worry in her voice, surrounded by an edge of hidden pain.

Sam placed a hand on either one of her hips, teasing his fingertips under the edge of her t-shirt. “Very, very sure.” He kissed at the nape of her neck before bringing his face up again. “What about you?”

“I just…” She wiggled and pulled herself up, suddenly looking the most insecure he had ever seen her. “I’ve gotten this far before. One drunken night.” Jody shook her head and scratched at her hair. “Asshole realized I wasn’t a supermodel and was suddenly sober as day.”

“Well, I’m not him, Jody.”

“No, but…” She motioned to her body. “I really don’t have much to offer, Sam.”

Sam slid his hands down to cup her ass and rolled his hips against hers so she’d feel his erection in his jeans. “I disagree.”

“Shit.”

He winked, and moved his hands slightly beneath her shirt. “May I?” he asked, eyes glancing down at her shirt. Jody met his gaze and nodded her head. With her approval, he pulled the old t-shirt off and smiled. 

He didn’t know what she was talking about. She was beautiful, yes, but she was also _perfect_ for him. Strong, loving, kickass, and not afraid to show her personality by wearing a green camouflage bra. Leaning down, he kissed along the edge of the bra cup. “Are you wearing camo panties too?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Why don’t you find out?” There was a breathlessness, an excitement, to her voice, but the edge of apprehension was melting away. She leaned her shoulders forward and reached behind her back with one hand. The bra came unclipped and was tossed over the edge of the bed.

Sam could definitely approve of that idea. He held her hips and shifted her farther down the bed so her head was resting on the pillow, before slowly kissing down her body. With each touch of his lips, he moved her sweatpants another inch down her body. By the time he was tossing them over his shoulder, his lips were at the edge of her simple, black panties. He pressed her legs a little farther apart and kept kissing, making his way to the apex of her legs and sucking at her clit through the thin undergarment.

“Oh Christ, _Sam_ ,” she moaned, gripping his hair in both her hands and tugging.

His thumbs hooked in the sides of the panties and quickly pulled them off. 

Jody shifted her hips down and spread her legs wider, making the invitation clear. Sam positioned himself between her knees, kissing gently up the inside of one thigh, caressing the other with his hand. He returned to her pussy, licking into her wetness tenderly, pressing his tongue against her folds.

“Sam,” she said again, but this time added, “That feels _really_ fucking good, but you — you don’t have to be gentle with me. I’m not going to break.”

_I know you won’t. You never do._ He sat up, grinning, and in one swift movement picked Jody up off the bed by her waist, holding her against him while he turned to lie on his back. When he sat her down again she was straddling his stomach and he had to stop himself from pushing her down towards his cock. Instead, he bent forward, kissing and nipping at her breasts. “I want you to ride my face.”

Jody gasped at his words and quickly wiggled up his body. She sat on her knees straddling his head and Sam immediately grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her down so that his mouth could go back to licking and sucking at her pussy.

She ground her hips down onto him hard and she was all he could taste, all he could feel. Every time she cried out above him it encouraged him to drive his tongue deeper into her, to suck harder.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” She cried out, her hips stilling for a moment against him as the rest of her body started to quiver on top of him. 

He held on to her, letting her ride out the orgasm as long as she needed to. When it was over, his entire face was practically covered in her juices and he couldn’t help licking at his lips, chasing every drop. 

Jody moved off of him and sat on the bed next to him, her hair a mussed-up mess and her breathing erratic. Her eyes skimmed down his still clothed body and she licked her lips when she saw the hard outline of his cock in his jeans. “Do you give free strip teases?” she asked.

“That depends,” he said “you got a wad of ones you need to get rid of?”

She leaned down, licking up a line of her own juices from his cheek. “I said free, cowboy.”

He laughed, and stood up from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. “For you? Anything.” He took his time slipping the open garment down his shoulders, enjoying the glint in Jody’s eyes as she unashamedly took everything in. She sat on the edge of the bed, and reached forward, pulling him close to her by his belt loops.

Her lips landed on the tight muscles of his stomach, as her fingers worked to undo his pants. When the jeans fell to the ground, she gasped as his cock sprang free. “Commando?”

Sam shrugged. “Sometimes. When the mood — or laundry day — strikes.”

“Be honest, Sam,” she whispered, holding his gaze as she reached out to stroke his cock slowly. “Did you go commando because of me?”

“It may have, _unh_ ,” he grunted as her hand worked over his length, “been some wishful thinking on my part.”

She stroked his length with one hand while reaching down to fondle his heavy balls with the other. “You’re as big as I imagined, Sam. Going to feel so amazing.” She kept her hand on him as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away. 

“ _You_ feel amazing,” he said, pushing forward onto the bed, crawling over her on his knees. Framing her shoulders with his arms he leaned down and kissed her again, sliding down to mouth at her neck and breasts. He took one nipple between his teeth, sucking at it gently until her moans and insistent pleas of ‘harder’ encouraged him to bite down.

Her fingers dug into his hair and she rolled her hips up against him. “Are you going to fuck me soon or not?”

He lifted his head and glanced around the room. Where had he left his bag? “As soon as I grab something.”

“Sam,” she pouted as he began to pull away. She reached out to grab his bicep. “What is so important?”

“I—” he paused, confused, “don’t you want to use a condom?”

A frown creased her face. “You’re best friends with an angel and still manage to have an STD?”

“Well, no. I’m fine. But, it’s a habit, I suppose. Do we not… need to?”

The frown turned sad as she quickly avoided his gaze and dropped her hand. “There were complications with my… with Sean. I can’t have another child, Sam.”

“I’m — I’m sorry, Jody.” He cradled the back of her head with his hand and kissed her forehead. “You still want to keep going?”

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. After a moment, the mask was back in place and the pain was off of her features. “Of course.”

He answered her with a smile before dipping down again to kiss her deeply. He gripped her hair with one hand, holding her head in place as he sucked a mark into her neck.

Jody’s arms came up to circle around Sam’s shoulders, keening his name as he opened her legs wide under him. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around his lean waist and hook her ankles behind his back. As soon as his cock brushed against her heat, Jody groaned, “Fuck me, Sam.”

He kissed her again, pulling back to hold her gaze as he lined himself up against her hole and slid inside her. “Shit, Jody, you’re so tight.”

Her lips trailed to his ear and tugged gently at his earlobe. “Let me have it,” she whispered. “Don’t hold back.”

He gripped her sides and her lean frame was dwarfed by his large hands. Her cunt was hot and wet and he slid in and out of her with ease. If she wanted to be fucked, he’d fuck her — he just hoped he could keep it together that long.

The feelings were overwhelming and _so_ good. It was finally getting to experience something he’d been longing for and dreaming about for years. Jody was every bit as responsive as he would have expected, groaning and gasping and pulling him closer with every move. 

Sam let his lips trail down again to the swell of her breasts. He sucked one into his mouth, enjoying the feel of her in his mouth, under his hands, around his cock. He needed more. Pushing his hands under her shoulders, he held her close to him as he lifted her off the bed and rolled them to the side so they landed on his back. 

He’d stayed buried inside her the whole time and he grinned up at her while she adjusted her knees on either side of his hips.

“Shit, Sam,” she gasped, “that’s some trick.”

“I just,” he let his hands trail up her sides again, reaching to the front to cup her breasts, “really needed you to ride me.”

“I…” she paused, rolling her hips before letting out a low moan, “I really like that idea. Fuck, Sam, I can feel you _everywhere._ ”

He sat up to kiss and bite at her collarbone. “Good,” he whispered into her skin.

She pushed him back gently and he dropped back onto the bed with a bounce and a soft _thud_. “You wanted me to ride you? Lie back and let me ride you.” She place her hands flat on his chest to steady herself as she began to fuck herself on his cock. 

“Fuck, _Jody_ ,” Sam felt his toes curl as she picked up a frenzied rhythm and his orgasm began to build low in his gut. He dug his nails into her back and she arched into the touch as he came with a shout, filling her up.

Jody was grinding her hips against his, strands of dark hair sweat-stuck to her forehead, when she started to shake. “Holy shit, _Sam_ ,” she moaned as she rode him through her second orgasm. 

He pulled her down against him and kissed her as her body shook with small after-shock tremors. “Fuck, I love you, Jody,” he said between kisses.

She kissed him back before his words registered. “You… you do?”

Sam blinked up at her and reached up to wipe the hair away from her face. “Yes.”

“Alright then.” Her face was blank, her tone even, as she climbed off of him. She swung a leg over his hip to make it to the other side of him and off the bed. She walked to bathroom without a word, closing the door behind her, and Sam could hear the water running. After the toilet flushed, he heard the sink again, and Jody came back into the main room.

As she approached the bed, he said, hesitantly, “Do you… want me to leave?”

Jody bent to the floor to pick up her panties and pulled them back on, but made no move to recover any of her other clothes. She pulled back the blankets on the bed before crawling in beside Sam, nestling her head in the crook of his arm. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Sam brushed his hand along her back and stared up at the motel room ceiling. He hadn’t expected a reply, he told himself. He really _hadn’t._

Except he had. 

Sam reached out with his free hand and flicked the light off, so that the only thing illuminating the room was the flickering of the television. He turned his head to kiss her hair before taking a deep breath.

“Goodnight, Jody,” he whispered.


End file.
